The Other Side of the Family
by ChasingParadise
Summary: Yeah, Tsuna couldn't believe it when a spy room magically appeared next to his room one morning. He couldn't believe it when he was forced to use the room to spy on some of the scariest he knew. But then again, he believed that Reborn is always scarier.
1. Infiltration

**Disclaimer: Even if Byakuran one day starts hating marshmallows and Hibari suddenly loved people to death, KHR would not be mine.**

* * *

><p>"HIIEEEEEE!"<p>

The sleepy town of Namimori was woken up bright and early by the pained scream that reverberated throughout the streets.

At the source of the scream- the Sawada household- a brunette was clutching his head in pain, eyes tearing up at the pain of being hit with a one ton hammer.

"REBORN!" he cried. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Hmph, dame students shouldn't yell at their tutor," came the reply, complete with a Reborn-smirk. "Anyway, get out of bed. We need to do something."

Seeing the glint in Reborn's eye, Tsuna immediately paled. What if it was some new, torturous training? A new weapon of Reborn's that needed to be tested on him? A gathering of everyone that would undoubtedly lead to a mass fight? A new enemy? A-

"Stop babbling in your thoughts and get out of bed. We're going to the spy room," The fedora-wearing baby stated, jump kicking his student onto the floor.

"OWWWW! Reborn! … Anyways, what spy room?" Tsuna questioned while painfully getting up off the floor.

"The one that was built next to your room last night," came the calm reply. "Now hurry and get over there before I shoot you."

"What? How did you build a room overnight? And our house doesn't even have room for-"

He froze for an instant at the sound of a gun being cocked, dashed out of his room in record time, and discovered that there really _was_ a new room right next to his.

"What? How is this even-"

The Sun Arcobaleno forced him into the room with a flying kick, complete with a spin. The brunette landed with a painful thump and sat up, rubbing his aching body. When he was finished wincing in pain, he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. Staring in amazement at the various high-tech screens, cameras, wires, computers, and other technologies, he asked in amazement, "… Uh, Reborn? What's all this for?"

"To get to know your Family better, of course."

"Ehh? What do you mean?"

"What I mean, Dame-Tsuna, is that you are going to take these cameras," he explained, pointing to the many cameras that were lying about, "Install them into all of your Guardians homes, the Varia mansion, Namimori Middle, the bases of other families, and other places, and find out more about their everyday life and families. I bet you didn't even know that Hibari has a brother, or that Gokudera has another sister?"

"HIEEEE? I have to what? And they what?"

"Exactly. What a bad boss you are, not knowing this much about your Family?"

"Ehhhhh! B-but! I'll get killed if I'm discovered sneaking into their houses and spying on them!"

"You'll be killed anyway if you don't do as I say," Reborn said, swinging his gun around threateningly. "Besides, all you have to do is not get caught. This will make you a better boss- think of it as a social training."

Tsuna could only start sweating bullets as he realized that either way, he'd be killed and tortured.

"First up, Hibari's house."

The brunette froze, eyes widening to impossible sizes.

_SOMEBODY SAVE ME!_

* * *

><p>Tsuna, after painstakingly climbing a tree into an open window, made it into his Cloud Guardian's house. Trying to stay as quiet as possible, he rapidly began installing tiny cameras throughout the house. He desperately prayed that what Reborn said about Hibari patrolling the school right now- even though it was a Saturday- was true. His sadistic tutor couldn't be trusted, but as he kept going through the house, installing cameras, he slowly relaxed, as there was no sign of anyone else in the house.<p>

He made sure he had installed a camera in every single room that Reborn told him to put them in, and was about to dash out when he heard the front door opening.

_HIIIIIEEEEEE! I'm gonna die! What do I do!_

Hearing footsteps approaching quickly, he quickly slid open a nearby window and jumped out, ignoring the mild pain that shot through his body when he landed awkwardly. Dashing away with his brown hair flying, he hoped that Hibari wouldn't ever discover the cameras. He did _not_ want to be bitten to death again.

* * *

><p>The door to Takesushi quietly slid open just a bit, and a head peeked in, looking around with wide eyes. The normally cheery restaurant was now dark and silent, since it wasn't open yet. He quickly dashed in and started installing the cameras, going upstairs to his Guardian's room as well.<p>

"Dad! I'm back!"

Oh, not again! Tsuna scurried around frantically, looking for a window to jump out of. Not looking where he was going, he ran into someone with an _Oomph!_

"Huh? Oh, Tsuna! Hi!" he heard.

Wide-eyed, he looked up into the face of Yamamoto, who was smiling at him like there was nothing wrong with him being in his house, sneaking around.

"A-ah, Yamamoto! U-Uh, I was just- uh- Where were you?"

"Oh, I was jogging with Ryohei-san! Hahaha, it was really fun! We ran around Namimori for 3 hours! …But Tsuna, why are you here? Did you need me? Oh, is that a camera?" Yamamoto bombarded Tsuna with questions, smiling cluelessly.

Tsuna was frantic. There was no way he could avoid Yamamoto and his questions. Might as well try to actually get permission for this. "Uh, actually, Yamamoto, I- Could I- Ah! For the mafia game!" he blurted.

"Eh? What is it?" the cheerful guardian asked with excitement twinkling in his eyes.

"C-Could I put these cameras around your house?" Tsuna asked in a tiny whisper.

"Hahaha, sure! It's for the mafia game, right?" came the happy reply.

Tsuna blinked and sweatdropped. Well, that was easy.

…Maybe, just maybe, with Gokudera-kun and Nii-san…

* * *

><p>"O-Oh, Jyuudaime! What can I do for you?"<p>

"A-Ah, Gokudera-kun? Could I ask a favor?"

"Of course, Jyuudaime! Anything for you! I'd be honored!" he replied enthusiastically.

"Uh, well, could you install these cameras around your house?" Tsuna asked unsteadily.

"Yes, of course! I'm so honored that you would personally come and ask this of me! I will become the perfect right-hand man for Jyuudaime by doing as he wishes!"

Tsuna sighed in relief, but at the same time, he was deeply conflicted. He didn't know whether to be flattered or worried at his guardians' extreme trust for him. He said his goodbyes and walked away, the proud ranting of his Storm Guardian slowly becoming softer and softer into the background.

* * *

><p>"OH, FOR EXTREME TRAINING YOU SAY?"<p>

"Y-Yes, onii-san. Could y-you? Please?"

"I'LL DO IT TO THE EXTREME! EXTREME TRAINING, START!"

Tsuna wished all of his guardians would be as easy as this. Walking away from the extremely high-decibel shouts, he came to a sudden realization, and face-palmed.

_Onii-san lives in the same house as Kyoko-chan! GAHHH Reborn! You did this on purpose! _He wailed in his thoughts. _I hope he won't put any of the cameras in her room… He wouldn't… _

…_Right?_

* * *

><p>Gulping, the Vongola Decimo stared up at the ominous building. How the hell was he supposed to install cameras inside the gigantic building? He wanted to cry and run, but what- or rather, who- was waiting for him at home wasn't exactly safe, either.<p>

He shivered and made his way into the building. There was no one here, or at least no one that his Hyper Intuition could detect. He quickly scurried about, making sure to distribute the spy cameras everywhere.

Finishing, he rushed out of the building and away from the area. He could feel a creepy shiver down his spine.

That was never a good sign.

* * *

><p>And as the nervous brunette ran away, the Vongola Mist Guardian undid the illusion that masked his presence and observed the rapidly disappearing figure.<p>

"Kufufufu… What have we here? It seems something interesting will be happening soon…" he chuckled with a glint in his heterochromatic eyes.

* * *

><p>Tsuna collapsed onto his bed, finally home after all the running around he had done. After he'd finished installing cameras in his guardians' houses, he'd been forced to install more in Namimori Middle, (Escaping a near death by Hibari once again), the Varia Mansion (Reborn had made him fly to Italy and back! Was that even possible in one day?), the Millefiore base (When Tsuna protested, saying that they weren't even part of the Vongola, Reborn had just said, "So?" and brandished his gun with his eyes glinting evilly. That shut Tsuna up.), and many, many more locations Tsuna didn't even have any knowledge of before today.<p>

So basically, he was dead tired. And completely annoyed at Reborn- not that he could vent his anger on the Arcobaleno. He'd just die a slow and painful death.

And then Reborn announced to him, "Dame-Tsuna, be ready for your first spy- observing session tomorrow. Wake up at 5."

The brunette paled, and screamed into his pillow.

_WHYYYY?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey there, its RainyParadise! My second fanfiction, yay~ I'm sorry the first chapter wasn't too entertaining- it's supposed to be an intro for what's to come. I promise, there's lots of family fluff and comedy up ahead! Basically, the story's going to have OCs (the characters' families) and they're gonna... interact? LOL. You guys probably get it.**

**So yeah, leave a review if you want to see a certain character first! -hint hint.-**

**Haha, I actually was supposed to start a different story, one with an actual plot and everything that was suggested to me by Shopaholic 3547. But since I can't actually write stories like that unless I write out EVERYTHING first, I didn't wanna (because I'm lazy~~) and just wrote this when I was hit by a sudden burst of inspiration- and again, I was **_**not **_**hit by a pineapple. -****wink.-**

**Well, Happy New Year's Eve, guys! **


	2. Observation:Squalo

**Disclaimer: Was there a new KHR chapter this week? NO.-sob-. Do I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn? NO.-sob-.**

* * *

><p>"GAHHH!" cried Tsuna as he flew into the spy room via Reborn-kick. Groaning, he sat up and rubbed his aching body.<p>

"Reborn! What was that for!"

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna, and sit in the observation chair," Reborn instructed, pointing to the chair that was surrounded by tv screens. "You're going to start the observations of your family today."

"E-EH? Do I really have to?" whined the Vongola Decimo. "W-What if I get caught?"

"Then they'll probably kill you. So don't get caught," came the indifferent reply.

"A-And what if I refuse to s-spy on them?" Tsuna asked timidly.

"Then I'll kill you."

_HIEEE! I'm going to die either way!_

"Hurry up, Dame-Tsuna. We don't have much time before _she _arrives."

Tsuna sat down in the chair and gave Reborn a questioning look. Reborn sighed and explained, "According to my sources, the sister of one of the Varia is going to make a stop at the mansion today. We're watching them."

"HIEEEE! THE V-VARIA?"

"Are you deaf? That's what I said. So hurry and watch," Reborn commanded, whipping a green remote out of nowhere. He pressed a few buttons, and the screens crackled to life. Tsuna, startled by the sound, almost fell out of his chair.

_Bzzt. Bzzt. BEEEPP!_ The screens read, "Now connected to **Varia Mansion.**"

The screens displayed different locations throughout the Varia Mansion. Several of them displayed the Varia members' rooms- _Was that a giant, pink teddy bear in Lussuria's room?_- and the other main rooms, such as the lobby and the dining hall. Tsuna's attention, however, was drawn to one screen that was showing the Varia Mansion's front lawn. The camera was focused on a single figure walking confidently up the steps that led to the gigantic double doors.

Tsuna couldn't see the person's face, since she was wearing a large sunhat, but he guessed that she was the sister that Reborn had told him about. She was dressed in a long, simple black skirt, and a white blouse. She wore simple flats, and carried a large beige bag.

She walked right up to the intimidating front doors and pounding the thick brass knockers with startling force. The door was immediately opened by a butler, who immediately recognized the woman.

"Ah, Serena-sama! It is good to see you again," bowed the butler.

"It is good to see you too, Richard-san," said Serena in a gently calm voice. She took off her sunhat and revealed a kind face with gentle eyes and a smile. She shook her head, allowing the long, silver hair that had been trapped in- _silver?_ Tsuna shuddered. _Don't tell me that person is-_

"Selena Superbi. Age 25. Works in a Catholic church on the other side of Italy. The only connection she has to the Mafia is her brother, Squalo Superbi. She has a surprising amount of strength for a regular person, probably the result of beating up her brother when they were younger," Reborn stated, reading off a file he had conjured up from thin air.

Tsuna stared at the screen, amazed that a regular woman could have beat up the Rain Guardian of the Varia before. However, it seemed that she had changed from when she was younger, since Tsuna couldn't imagine the gentle figure on the screen mercilessly beating up her brother.

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Tsuna whipped his attention back to the screens, trying to ignore the pain in his throbbing eardrums, and saw that Squalo himself had arrived. He stood at the top of the large staircase, glaring daggers- no, swords- down at his sister.

"Hello, Squalo. It is good to see you again," replied Serena, smiling up at her brother. Tsuna was amazed how she was unfazed by her brother's ear-piercing yells. "You know, the Bible says many things about profanity. In the New Testament-"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU AND YOUR STUPID BIBLE! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE!"

At this point, drawn by the racket Squalo and his sister were making- well, it was pretty much just Squalo who was doing the racket-making- the rest of the Varia had gathered in the lobby (except Xanxus, who couldn't be bothered with such trash).

"Gee, Squ-chan~ Don't be mean to your sister!" Lussuria exclaimed.

"Haha, thank you, Lussuria-san. It is good to see you again," said Serena, smiling up at the Sun Guardian.

"VOIII! STOP-"

"Ushishishi, it's the other silver-haired peasant. Have you come to visit the Prince-sama?"

"Greetings, Bel-san. It is good to see you again as well. You know, in the Bible, it says that vanity-"

"VOIIIII! SHUT THE-"

"Fuuuu. How's the money been?"

"Hello, Mammon-san. Worldly possessions are of no matter to me, but I am doing fine," came the answer.

Tsuna was amazed. Serena was an amazing person, the total opposite of her brother. Sweatdropping, he was amazed at the fact that two related people could be total opposites. _What a holy person…_

"GRAHHHHHH! WILL YOU SHUT THE F-"

"Squalo, please. Your profanities go against-"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR-"

"The Lord says that you should not-"

"VOIIIIII, WOMAN! JUST SHUT UP!"

_Crash!_ The sound of a wine glass smashing against Squalo's head shut everyone up (Mammon winced. There goes another expensive glass that needed replacing. He could see the money draining away already).

"Shark trash. You. Shut. Up." growled the pissed Xanxus.

"Xanxus-san, it is good to see you're in good health. I hope my brother hasn't been a bother."

With a _hmph_, Xanxus turned and went into the dining hall. It was time for lunch.

* * *

><p>Lunch went by without much ruckus- well, kind of. If you didn't count Squalo shouting, Bel laughing, and wine glasses shattering as "much ruckus." But otherwise, it wasn't that bad.<p>

Tsuna sighed, his stomach growling. His Spartan tutor had made him sit in the room all day so far, not allowing him to go downstairs and eat the wonderful lunch his mother had made. Life wasn't fair. And the Varia lunch had looked so good too…

Then, after lunch, things in the Varia Mansion got a bit… Odd. The brunette watched as Serena followed her brother throughout the mansion, trying to tell him about the Lord's greatness and how he should live his life as the Bible told him to. In fact, she was like… _stalking _him.

She popped out of nowhere in his room while he was changing, receiving a shirt to the face.

She hung upside down from the chandelier as Squalo walked by the main lobby, resulting him falling flat on his butt in annoyed surprise.

He almost cut her head off during training when she suddenly appeared in front of a dummy he'd been about to decimate. She was preaching non-stop about the Bible and its truths.

When Squalo stepped into the giant Varia-style baths, trying to relieve the stress caused by his sister, she suddenly rose up out of the water, causing him to scream in a very unmanly way.

As Tsuna watched, a bit creeped out, this continued for the rest of the day. He could literally _see_ Squalo's annoyance levels rising even more, and he was scared for Serena.

Then, it was time for dinner.

* * *

><p>As the trembling servants carried the appetizers for the meal in, the two silver-haired siblings were locked in a heated argument. Well, it was more like Squalo was yelling at his sister while she tried to make him "see the light."<p>

As the two continued, and the rest of the Varia ignored them, Tsuna had two thoughts. One: _this must happen all the time when she visits, since the rest of them seem so used to it._ Two: _that shrimp appetizer looks really, really good._

Then, a loud yell brought Tsuna's attention back to the arguing duo. The yell was unusual- it wasn't Squalo's.

"OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! YOU STUPID SHARK JERK! I'M TRYING TO GET YOU TO FUCKING STOP CURSING AND BE A FUCKING GOOD PERSON, BUT NOOOO! YOU WON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP! GAHHH I'M DONE WITH YOU!"

The rest of the Varia just calmly ate their dinners, as if this was something that happened quite frequently. Squalo sputtered indignantly for a few seconds, then proceeded to yell back profanities at his sister.

Tsuna fell out of his chair, landing with a loud _thud_. He wanted to cry. Where did the holy, not-Squalo-like-at-all Serena go?

_I guess siblings _are _truly alike in most ways. _Tsuna thought with a sigh. Then he picked himself up and walked up to the door, ready for some dinner. He turned the doorknob, but it wouldn't open. Twisting and turning it, he started to panic.

"HIEEE! DON'T TELL ME REBORN LOCKED ME IN HERE! NOOOOOOOO, MY DINNERRR!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally, the first official chapter for The Other Side of the Family is up! Sorry to keep you guys waiting. It's Squalo and his sister! What'd you guys think?  
><strong>**So, the order for the characters and their siblings is totally random, but if you guys want to request a character and what kind of sibling they have, I'm listening!**

**So, as of now, the next chapter shall be…..  
><strong>**Hibari! Look forward to it, please~**

**Reviews are much appreciated~**


	3. Obervation:Hibari

**Disclaimer: Will Hibari ever stop biting people to death? Nah. Do I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn? Nah.**

* * *

><p>"HIEEEEEE!" shouted Tsuna as he was mercilessly kicked into the spy room once again. "Geez, Reborn, do I really have to do this again?" he whined.<p>

"Yes. Now shut up, Dame-Tsuna, and turn the screens on," commanded the Spartan tutor, holding his gun in a calm yet threatening way.

With the color draining rapidly from his face, the brunette scrambled to the screens, hurriedly turning them on one by one. Reborn pressed a few buttons on that magical green remote of his, and screens read, "Now connected to **Home of Hibari Kyoya**."

When Tsuna read this, he paled once more. "R-Reborn? P-please don't tell m-me we're going to s-spy on H-Hibari-san…"

"Of course Dame-Tsuna. Are you blind? It says right there. Home of Hibari Kyoya," came the biting reply. The Arcobaleno then whipped out a file out of nowhere (again) and looked through its contents. "Hibari Shiro. Age 2. Younger brother of Hibari Kyoya. Apparently, while his parents usually take care of him, for unknown reasons they occasionally leave him with his brother, disappear for a while, then take him back."

Tsuna wasn't sure whether he wanted to meet Hibari's parents of not. They sounded like… odd… people. Plus, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know whether Hibari took after his parents. Now that would be just horrible.

Coming back to the situation, he then wondered, _Hibari-san knows how to take care of a baby?_ Now that was an image he could _not_ picture. It was just… He shuddered, lost in his thoughts. But of course, the sound of a gun being cocked brought him back to reality.

Sweating bullets, he wordlessly turned his attention to the screens in front of him. They now displayed a traditional Japanese home, with Hibari walking around inside it. Tsuna gulped. He really hoped that the prefect wouldn't see the cameras.

Then a sudden crashing sound and the sound of crying startled Tsuna out of his chair. As he climbed back into it, he saw Hibari looking annoyed and walking to the source of the noises. The brunette watched as the annoyed skylark approached a noisy crib and picked up its inhabitant very carelessly.

Tsuna was stunned. Hibari Shiro looked exactly like a mini-Hibari, except for the fact that his eyes were much more… innocent. Not narrowed and glaring, like his brother.

Unfortunately, those cute eyes were flooded with tears as he still kept crying through Hibari's awkward attempts to bounce him up and down to calm him. Becoming increasingly frustrated, the skylark placed his brother back in the crib (Tsuna winced- he could've been a _bit_ more gentle) and handed him some toys.

"Herbivore. Stop crying. Be a carnivore."

Oddly enough, he did, gladly taking the toys with glee. Tsuna grimanced when he realized that they were not toys, but mini-tonfas. _Oh, please no. The world does not need two Hibari Kyoyas._ Hopefully his brother wouldn't influence him _too_ much…

Fortunately, it seemed that Shiro hadn't been taught on exactly _how_ to use the tonfas, as he just contentedly bit and drooled on them. Hibari, satisfied that his herbivore brother would be making no more noises, quickly exited the room…

… Only to come back mere minutes later when the wailing started again. Tsuna could literally see the veins bulging on the skylark's forehead.

Hibari couldn't seem to figure out what the problem was- he tried feeding him, giving him toys, cradling him (awkwardly, Tsuna observed), but nothing seemed to work. The watching brunette started when the frustrated skylark slammed his tonfas onto the railing of the crib, which just startled Shiro more and kept his cries going. Letting out a barely audible sigh, Hibari walked out of the room, grabbed his jacket, and left the house.

_Hibari-san, you can't just… leave him… while he's crying…_ thought Tsuna. He truly pitied the poor baby- he wasn't being taken care of!

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Tsuna was trembling in his pajamas (he still wasn't changed out of them- Reborn had kept him in the spy room all morning!). Why?<p>

Hibari Kyoya was standing on his doorstep.

Glaring at him.

While asking for his mother.

Tsuna called for his mother with a squeak, and she came from the kitchen with a gentle smile on her face (which, was _not _the normal expression most people had when speaking with the great prefect.)

"Oh, hello there!" she greeted. "Tsu-kun said you needed me?"

Hibari muttered something unintelligible, leaving Nana puzzled.

"Could you repeat that please?" she asked, not fazed at all by the intimidating aura that was leaking from the skylark.

"… I… baby." Came the indistinctive reply.

"Oh! I have just the thing- wait one second please," Nana said, scurrying off to a nearby bookshelf.

She came back, a large yellow book in hand. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Hibari said gruffly, and swiftly went back to his house.

Tsuna was so, very confused. "Uh, okaa-san?"

"Yes?"

"How exactly… did you understand what Hibari-san meant and needed?"

"Hm? What do you mean? He said that he needed help because he was taking care of his baby brother, and he asked if there was anything he could borrow that would help him, like one of my books," was the blatant reply.

Tsuna couldn't help it- he crashed to the floor. How did his mom get that from the two words that Hibari-san muttered?

Mothers were amazing- he would do well not to forget that fact.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was back in the spy room- not of his own will, of course. He was given a bit of… motivation, thanks to a certain baby in a suit and his trusty gun.<p>

He saw Hibari-san walk back into his house, holding the large, yellow book. He quickly walked to his brother's room (the wailing was _still_ going on) and set it down. Tsuna saw that the book was titled _Baby Care __For Dummies __For Carnivores. _

…

Flipping through the book, Hibari came to a stop at a certain page, glanced back at his crying brother, and made a slight grimace. With a sigh, he began looking through some of the cabinets in the room. When he found what he was looking for, he slowly made his way over to his brother's crib, a wince plastered onto his face.

Tsuna's eyes opened wide, and his jaw dropped to the floor.

Hibari Kyoya was changing a baby diaper.

_Hibari_ _Kyoya_ was changing a_ baby diaper._

There must be something wrong with the world at the moment.

* * *

><p>Tsuna watched on for the rest of the day as the awkward prefect used the book to help him take care of his baby brother. He fed him, gave him toys, and kept him content, which Tsuna was glad to see.<p>

But then, at the end of the day, disaster struck. Out of the blue, Shiro started to cry and wail like there was no tomorrow. Hibari, who was looking exhausted after a long day of taking care of his brother's needs, flipped through his life-saving book, looking for a solution. He tried everything the book said to stop the crying- since it had been working fine all day- but this time, nothing would get Shiro to calm down.

Tsuna saw the tonfas of terror being taken out by the frustrated, tired skylark, and cried out, "No, Hibari-san!"

Hibari slowly made his way over to the noisy crib and raised his tonfas, an expression of sheer frustration etched onto his face. Tsuna cringed and looked away, wondering what would happen to the poor baby.

When there was no sound of tonfas biting to death, Tsuna looked back at the screen and stared disbelievingly at what he was seeing. He saw the prefect standing at the crib, gently holding Shiro in his arms. Slowly, but surely, the baby quieted down to mere hiccups and fell into a deep sleep.

But that wasn't what shocked him the most.

It was the fact that Hibari, the scariest person alive, had a gentle smile on his face as he watched his little brother sleep.

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all…

Of course, Tsuna took that all back when the prefect bit him to death for "disrupting privacy and observing without permission through the use of equipment not allowed in Namimori."

He blamed Reborn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMIGOSH I'm sorry. I like totally put everything off… Sigh. My badd… I had midterms? Ehehehe. Don't worry, I'll be updating more sooner than this time… Probably…**

**So, what did you think of this one? Please review, it would make my day!~**


	4. Observation:Byakuran

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn IS NOT MINE. HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY IT.  
><strong>**As usual, this isn't really edited. So sorry for mistakes… I should get a beta, huh.  
><strong>**Read the A/N at the bottom, please. It explains my unexplained mini-hiatus.**

* * *

><p>The brunette Vongola Decimo sighed, rubbing his throbbing head. It was yet another day of imprisonment for him in the dreaded spy room.<p>

Reborn, who had done the whole "Reborn kick routine" on Tsuna followed in and turned on the screen with his magical green remote (Tsuna wanted nothing more than to crush that little thing of doom into pieces). Today, the screen read, "Now connected to: **Millefiore Base.**"

Tsuna turned paler than, well, a marshmallow.

"I heard from reliable sources that today is 'Mother Visitation Day' at the base. Now go and watch. It's always good," he said with a glint in his eyes, "To keep an eye on other families, whether they're allies or enemies."

The screen crackled to life, and Tsuna widened his eyes at how many cameras there were in different locations throughout the base.

"Uh, Reborn? I don't remember putting this many cameras there when I went…"

Reborn snorted. "Of course, you wouldn't even be able to get to most of these places. I just had you put some in there for training- all of these cameras are the Millefiore's security system. I hacked into them."

"Ohhh… Wait. Does that mean I didn't have to go there, Reborn? GAHHH! If you could just hack into them in the first place, why'd you make me risk my life (again) going in ther- OOMPH!"

Tsuna's cries were muffled, as his face was flat on the floor. (Duh.)

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna. Training is always good. Life-threatening training is even better. Now just _watch_."

The brunette, scared for his life (not that that was anything new), turned his attention to the screens. One large bedroom (he assumed it was a bedroom, since there was a large bed and a desk and stuff that would normally be found in a bedroom) caught his eye. It was pure white, with splashes of purple here and there. The walls were white, the floor was white, the bed was white with purple covers, the rug was white, so on and so forth. It was almost blinding.

It was easy to guess who the room belonged to- judging from the size and color scheme- but what made it blatantly obvious to even someone like Tsuna was the 100-pound bag of marshmallows that was sitting on the bed. And on the floor. And spilling out of the drawers. You get the point.

Suddenly, Tsuna saw a blur of pink and black rush into the room. He watched, startled, as the figure literally redecorated the room in a flash. When the person finally stopped, Tsuna stared at the room in amazement. Gone was the white and the purple- now, the room looked like a 5-year old girl lived in it. It was so… pink. And red.

But what drew Tsuna's attention away from the newly decorated room was the person who had drastically changed it. Standing in the middle of the room was a woman who looked to be in her late forties.

She was, blatantly put, shaped like a marshmallow. She didn't look to be obese, but she was definitely plumper that most. The woman, in all her stoutness and roundness, looked around the room with a satisfied expression plastered all over her face. Tsuna looked at her midnight black hair, fashionable clothes, and warm, brown eyes, and wondered exactly who this person was. She dared to run into the room of Byakuran and completely redecorate it? Not only that, he realized, she also had lugged away the marshmallows and replaced them with boxes upon boxes of chocolates.

Tsuna gulped. What would happen if the marshmallow-loving Boss discovered that his beloved marshmallows had been flushed down the toilet by the mysterious woman?

… Oh the poor toilet. There had been _a lot _of marshmallows in those bags.

Seconds after Tsuna began to worry for the toilet, the Millefiore Boss himself rushed into the room, looking disheveled and frantic. However, before he could utter a word, he was engulfed in the embrace of the overjoyed woman. His face almost disappeared into the woman's embrace.

_Huh… A marshmallow eating Byakuran,_ Tsuna thought absentmindedly. _Who would've thought._

"Mmmph! Mmm Mmph!" Byakuran flailed about, most likely choking from the lack of air. The woman finally released him, glowing with happiness.

"Bya-channnnn! It's been such a whileee! You really should have more of these mother visitation days, you know! Geez, I never get to see you anymore," gushed the lady.

_Mother… Visitation Day?_

"R-Reborn? Is s-she…?"

"Marina Gesso, age 46. Mother of Byakuran Gesso. Apparently she runs a chocolate shop, and hates marshmallows. But loves her son. So she tries to rid him of his love for marshmallows and instead feeds him chocolate every time she visits him," answered Reborn.

Tsuna wondered absentmindedly where the hell Reborn was getting all those files from. But he didn't ask. It was never a good idea to ask.

Looking back at the touching mother and son reunion, the brunette realized that Byakuran was now looking around his room in pure exasperation. _He must realize that there's no point in being angry, _Tsuna mused.

"_Mrs. Gesso. Mrs. Gesso. Please come to the Mother's Conference Room. The meeting is about to commence,"_ came an announcement in a voice that sounded suspiciously like one of those pink-haired Cervello.

…_Mother's Conference Room?_ Tsuna couldn't help but sweatdrop.

"My, I have to go, my sweet chocolate! See you in a bit," pouted Mrs. Gesso.

She skipped out- yes, skipped- of the newly decorated room, leaving Byakuran mourning over the loss of his marshmallows.

* * *

><p>"Now, how can help our sons take over the world and turn the Millefiore into the most powerful family in the world?"<p>

"… HIEEE! What kind of mothers are they?" exclaimed Tsuna.

"By knitting them cute little sweaters!" called out one random mom as she held up a sweater that looked like something only a four-year old would wear.

"No, cooking!" exclaimed another as she whipped out something that looked like it had been cooked by Bianchi.

"No, we must shower them with our love!"

And so on and so forth.

* * *

><p>Tsuna could only stare. And drool.<p>

The whole Millefiore- from lowly ranked soldiers to the highest officers- and of course, Byakuran himself- was having dinner with their gushing and adoring mothers.

_Why, oh why, must they eat the most delicious meals when I'M STARVING?_

He wanted that chicken so bad. And that pasta was just begging to be eaten.

Too bad he was separated from that delicious meal by an ocean and a continent.

"Rebornnn!" he whined. "I'm hungryyy!"

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna," was the reply as the door shut with a slam.

Tsuna could hear that dreadful lock turning, mocking him. "No dinner for you~" it taunted.

"….NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>I can explain. Sorry guys, for being away for such a long time. I had to take a break from this story in January because I was stuck with what I should do, and then February came with Lent. For those of you who don't know, Lent is the season before Easter where Christians (I don't know about other religions, so correct me if I'm wrong) fast, or give up something important to them. I gave up fanfics. I forbid myself from even clicking on that tempting little button that would lead me straight to this site. So yeah, no uploading chapters, no reading, you get it.<br>****And it was really spontaneous, so sorry for disappearing without a notice.  
><strong>**But on a good note, as an apology for ditching you guys, I'll be updating my stories with an even faster schedule than before! Yay for break!**

…**. Yeah, I'm sorry. **

**I'll be back soon. Really. :)**


End file.
